digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Stitch and Digimon
Stitch and Digimon is cross-over anime (スティッチ デジモン Dejimon to Sutitchi) The premiere of this new series will coincide with a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines by the end of July. Characters Main Characters * : Seiyū: Kōichi Yamadera : Stitch (original name: Experiment #626), an alien from outer space, one day ends up falling to an island located on Earth, called New Town. His Digimon partners are Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon and is given the Xros Tector to help Agumon, Shoutmon, Veemon, and Guilmon DigiXros Charge with other Digimon. He prefers to use his fists in battle to awaken his Digi Xros charge. * : Seiyū: Keiko Toda : Experiment #624: A pink female experiment who is Stitch's love interest. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. She had to stay with Stitch, because she falls in love with him. * : Seiyū: Shōzō Iizuka : Jumba is an evil genius scientist, the one who created Stitch, and the other 625 Experients. He is assigned by the Galactic Council to watch over Stitch, and lives with Yuna and Obaa. He is much friendlier in this series than the original, and has less of a penchant for evil. * : Seiyū: Yūji Mitsuya : He is a one-eyed alien working for the Galactic Council and Earth expert. He is Jumba's best friend, and lives with him along with Yuna, Obaa, and Stitch. * : Seiyū: Motoko Kumai : She is a young 9-year old 5th grader, elementary-school student who lives on Okinawa, called New Town. Living on New Town, she learned and studies karate, living a rather normal life, but having to deal with minor problems living with her grandmother, Obaa. However, one day she meets a strange creature that has come from the depths of space, Stitch. * : Seiyū: Matsuno Taiki : An Digimon from the Digital World. He is from Digimon Adventure, then Digimon Data Squad. He has a slightly different design to the original Agumon in Digimon Adventure. He is a second protagonist in the anime. He is Stitch's partner. He forms the WarGreymon-shaped left shoulder of Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyū: Chika Sakamoto : A hardworking, friendly Digimon with a strong desire to help others. He enjoys singing and wields a microphone for leisure and to help in combat. He possesses the ability to combine with other Digimon through a process called "DigiXros Charge". He is Stitch's another partner, and has a desire to become King of the Digital World. * : A strong fighter that is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Two different versions of Shoutmon ×2 exist: ** The head, arms and torso of a strong, human-shaped warrior. ** A large mechanical humanoid. * : The DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorurumon. Looks identical to the second variant of Shoutmon ×2, however with legs and and right shoulder armor. With the Star Sword in hand, this formation becomes . * : The DigiXros Digivolution of Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorurumon. Looks identical to the third variant of Shoutmon ×2, however with Imperialdramon-like tail, MetalGarurumon-shaped right shoulder armor, and WarGreymon-shaped left shoulder armor. With the Star Sword in hand, this formation becomes . * : Seiyū: Noda Junko : A tough, friendly Digimon, who is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. He develops a crush on Gatomon, more than likely influenced by Stitch is fall in love with Angel. He forms the Imperialdramon-shaped tail of Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyū: Masako Nozawa : A Reptile Digimon, though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. He forms the BurningGreymon-shaped feet of the Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyu: Mayumi Yamaguchi : An Reptile Digimon who is a sidekick and friend of Stitch and Agumon. Like Veemon, Gatomon, and Ballistamon, Gabumon often comes to visit Stitch. He forms a MetalGarurumon-shaped right shoulder. * : :: A noble, taciturn warrior who resembles a robotic beetle. Like Veemon, and Gatomon, Ballistamon often comes to visit Stitch. He forms the arms, lower torso and legs of Shoutmon ×2 (first variant) and the left shoulder, lower torso, and arms of Shoutmon ×2 (second variant), Shoutmon ×3 and Shoutmon ×4, then he forms the arms, and lower torso of Shoutmon ×5. * : :: A strong wolf-like Digimon with drills on his body who dislikes being bound by rules. He first appeared to save Angel, Gatomon and Cutemon from an Earth-swimming Scorpiomon. He can can transform into the Doruru Cannon for Shoutmon's use and also forms the lower body and right shoulder of Shoutmon ×3 and Shoutmon ×4, then he forms the drill on the end of the tail, and the legs of Shoutmon ×5. * :: An beautiful white cat-like Digimon, who falls in love with Veemon. * : :: A small, star-shaped Digimon with sunglasses who desires fame and fortune. Forms the hilt of the Star Sword that can be used by Shoutmon, Shoutmon ×4, and Shoutmon Pyro Mode. * The : A large number of small Digimon that accompany the group. Several Pickmon form the blade of the Star Sword. There are three different variants of Pickmon. * : A small Digimon shaped like a taiko drum with drum sticks for arms. * : A small pink rabbit Digimon who wears headphones and a scarf. Villains Dark Flare * Leroy: A red experiment who is Stitch's evil twin that conquers others by coldly eliminating them. He leads his clones and evil Digimon and commands Reloy, and Greymon. * Reloy: A green reptilian experiment who is Leroy's sidekick who commands his clones and Leroy's clones, and the other evil Digimon. * : :: Leroy's partner, a blue-skinned version of regular Greymon with a metal-tipped tail who is evil twin of Agumon. By using MailBirdramon in a DigiXros, Greymon can digivolve into . * : A metal bird-like Digimon. * Clones of Leroy and Reloy that act as the warrior armies, alongside with an evil Digimon. Guardian Empire The Guardian Empire is a mysterious legion of villains that goes with Dark Flare. Commanders * :: Leader of the Guardian Empire. * :: One of the Seven Great Demon Lords and member of the Guardian Empire. * :: Member of the Guardian Empire. First destroyed by RizeGreymon, but later returned as MetalEtemon. Permanently destroyed by RizeGreymon, and Shoutmon ×3. * :: Member of the Guardian Empire who is partner of Hamsterviel and Leroy. First appeared as Kuramon but later Digivolved into Tsumemon and Keramon. Digivolved into Kurisarimon and then Infermon while fighting Greymon and Kabuterimon and defeated them before they had a chance to Digivolve. Digivolved into Diaboromon while fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon; nearly defeated them but was destroyed when they DNA Digivolved (combined) into Omnimon for the first time, but later returned. He digivolved into Armageddemon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat ShineGreymon, but was killed by ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Generals * : :: A powerful, mutated, zombie-esque warrior who serves as a general for one of the Guardian Empire's armies. He is the first member of the Empire to encounter Stitch, and his friends. MetaLeomon is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. MetaLeomon's first display of this ability was shown when he absorbed multiple members of the cavalry to become the armored giant , equipped with a buzzsaw and a gigantic gauntlet. Later, MetaLeomon merged with the powerful Volcamon to become , armed with gigantic microphone, and cyborg armor. * Evile : :: An Experiment 627 who is Stitch's rival for Angel's affections. He send his Digimon minions to enter the Real World to destroy it. His Digimon minions: Pteramon, Hagurumon, Volcamon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, BlueMeramon, Ebidramon, Asuramon, Mantaraymon, Archelomon, Ponchomon, Pipismon, Sepikmon, Baronmon, Parrotmon, Flybeemon, MetalTyrannomon, Kokuwamon, Boarmon, Mammothmon, MarineDevimon, Triceramon, Thundermon, and Snimon. Evile is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. After expanding his muscular body to defeat Stitch, and his Digimon friends in a final gamble, he was destroyed by Shoutmon x5. He is turning back to experiment pod. ** : Evile absorbed two foot-soldier Digimon, several spore Digimon, five MetalTyrannomon, five Triceramon, two Pteramon, one Parrotmon, several Kokuwamon, two Divermon, two Flybeemon, four Boarmon, and two Mammothmon to become alien-Digimon hybrid, Evilomon. In this hybrid form, Evile has grown in size, his face is covered in half of cyborg mask, and equipped with a chainsaw on his right forearm, two buzzsaws on his two pair of right forearms, two gigantic gauntlets on his two pair of left forearms, and a gigantic cannon. Defeated by GeoGreymon and Shoutmon with the Star Sword. ** : Evile combined with Orochimon, armed with snake-head tendrils. Defeated by Shoutmon x2 (GeoGrey Mode). ** : Evile combined with Tortomon, armed with jagged shell to gain enhanced speed and strength in this form. Defeated by Shoutmon x2, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, GeoGreymon and Dorulumon. * : :: A powerful, maneless, skeleton-esque warrior who serves as a general for one of the Guardian Empire's armies. He is the second member of the Empire to encounter Stitch, and his friends. SkullLeomon is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. SkullLeomon's first display of this ability was shown when he absorbed multiple members of the cavalry to become the armored giant , equipped with a chainsaw, and gigantic laser cannon. He resembles a skeletal Leomon with traits of SkullGreymon. Cavalry * : A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of jet-like pteranodon Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of powerful, triceratops Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of powerful, cyborg-like tyrannosaurus Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of powerful, tyrannosaurus Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire, alongside with MetalTyrannomon. * Rhinomon: A large number of rhinoceros Digimon in golden armor that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. * Sepikmon: A large number of masked monkey-like Wizard Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Baronmon: A king-like warrior that serves as one of the warriors of the Guardian Army. * : A large number of beetle Digimon that serve as the air force and steeds of the Guardian Empire. * Tortomon: A large number of turtle Digimon that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. * Ponchomon: A large number of ghostly cactus-like Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Volcamon: A large number of cyborg Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. One of the Volcamon army used by MetaLeomon, who later absorbs him to become MetaLeomon Volca Mode. * Kokuwamon: A large number of robotic beetle Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Boarmon: A large number of powerful hog Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * Ebidramon: A Digimon resembling cross between a dragon and lobster. * : A Crustacean Digimon that resembles a cross between a scorpion and anomalocaris. * : A aquatic demon-like Digimon. * : A Sea Animal Digimon that uses its harpoon. * : A large number of mutant Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Archelomon: A large number of sea turtle Digimon with knife-like flippers. * Snimon: A large number of mantis Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * BlueMeramon: A large number of blue flame Digimon. * Parrotmon: A large number of parrot Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Mantaraymon: A large number of manta ray Digimon. * Flybeemon: A large number of hornet Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Hagurumon: A large number of gear-shaped Digimon. * Asuramon: A large number of four-armed, three-faced Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Pipismon: A large number of bat Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Missimon: Multiple missile-like Digimon. * Mekanorimon: A large number of robot Digimon. * Allomon: A large number of allosaurus Digimon. * Golemon: A large number of golem Digimon. * Tankmon: A large number of tank Digimon. * Cerberumon: A large number of mad dog Digimon. * Deltamon: A large, three-headed dragon Digimon used by SkullLeomon. He later absorbs it to become SkullLeomon Delta Mode. * Gorillamon: A gorilla Digimon with the cannon for a right forearm that serve as one of the powerhouses of the Guardian Army. Four were shown pushing the cage that contained Deltamon. * Tuskmon: A large number of dinosaur Digimon with two horns on their back. * Drimogemon: A large number of drill-nosed mole Digimon. * Gigasmon: A large number of rock-like Digimon. * Chamelemon: A large number of chameleon Digimon. * Shellmon: A large number of shelled Digimon. * Bullmon: A large number of bull Digimon. * Swimmon: A large number of Earth-swimming tropical fish Digimon. * Goblimon: A large number of goblin Digimon. * Tankdramon: A large number of tank/dragon hybrid Digimon. * Sealsdramon: A large number of robot/dragon hybrid Digimon. * Bulbmon: A large number of four-legged robotic Digimon. * Many as-yet-unnamed humanoid fighters with faces resembling gas masks who are armed with rifles. They act as the Guardian Empire's primary foot soldiers. * Many as-yet-unnamed spike ball Digimon. Category:Fan fiction